


Opposition

by idkspookystuff



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Rivals, politician au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4682090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkspookystuff/pseuds/idkspookystuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan Howell has everything he ever wanted. He’s a successful, young politician, and a great candidate for prime minister. He’ll be damned if Phil Lester is going to ruin that for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opposition

**Author's Note:**

> Remember when I used to have long summaries? Yeah, me neither.   
> I have seven prompts left to write shoot me in the foot.   
> This was a prompt for my fanfiction blog. To read it on Tumblr, go [here.](http://theaterkidlester.tumblr.com/post/127871698086/opposition) To request a prompt, go [here](http://theaterkidlester.tumblr.com/ask)  
> Enjoy!

“Mr. Howell?” An intern came into the room. The young politician looked up from the millions of papers flooding his desk. “Sorry to bother you,” the teenage intern said, looking down at a cup of coffee that was more than likely not her own. “Mr. Liguori is here to see you. He’s in conference room one.” The intern turned on her heels and made her way quickly out of Dan’s office and down the hallway.

Dan stood up from his desk, trying to straighten one of the millions of stacks of papers before giving up with a sigh. Dan was a successful politician, and therefore was one of the most hated. Liguori, or PJ to his friends, was one of the few people that Dan liked, and he always had Dan’s back. Whenever rumors were going around about the young politician, or someone was trying to campaign against him, PJ was in conference room one with a binder and a plan. It was simultaneously one of the reasons Dan loved and hated him.

Dan made his way down the long hallway, his shoes clicking on the tile to a steady beat. He turned sharply when he got to the door, opening it quickly and stepping inside. He always had to maintain a certain appearance in public, one of coolness and sophistication. One of the many downfalls of being such a young, successful politician was that everyone was always looking.

“What do you got, PJ?” Dan asked. PJ was sitting at the end of a large conference table, the rest of the seats empty. As always, he held a binder in his hands. Dan took his usual seat the the opposite end of the table. PJ pushed the binder towards Dan. It landed in front of him perfectly, as it always did. Dan sometimes wondered if PJ practiced that at home.

“It’s Lester.” Dan groaned loudly, flipping the binder open only to see Lester’s face smiling back at him. If there was one person who Dan hated with a burning passionate, it was Philip Lester. Lester was a politician for the Conservative party, and a great candidate to run for prime minister. He was slightly older than Dan, but still young, had a great personality, and was good at public speaking. Whatever Dan couldn’t do, Lester could. They were political polar opposites.

“He wants to meet with you, to see if you can’t work out your political differences,” PJ explained. Dan was flipping through the binder as the other man spoke, reading up on Lester’s profile and getting more and more angry as he read. “He invited you to his house tomorrow for a dinner party with a few other politicians. Now, I don’t-”

“I’ll go,” Dan said, cutting PJ off. He knew Lester well enough to break him. A dinner party was the perfect excuse to convince Lester to stop working against him. His opponent may have the home field advantage, but Dan was more sneaky, more conniving.

PJ sighed, standing up from his chair. Dan did the same, following his friend’s example. PJ quickly scribbled something onto a piece of paper, handing it off to Dan as he passed him. “Good luck,” he whispered to the younger politician before leaving the conference room.

Dan uncrumpled the paper in his hands, smiling as he was looking down at Lester’s home address. A plan started to form in his head. Screw Jefferson and the compromise of 1790. This was going to be the dinner party of the century.

-

Dan was at Lester’s house the next day at seven o’clock sharp. He had on his best suit, recently pressed by whatever drycleaner his intern had brought it to. He really ought to give her a raise. Or at least remember what her name was.

He knocked on the door quickly, dropping his hand to the side. He could hear footsteps coming towards the door, and then it was swinging open, and Lester was standing in front of him with a suit on that was equally as nice as Dan’s. “Howell,” Lester greeted, his voice sounding a little surprised at the fact that Dan had actually shown up. “You know, when an invitation says seven, most people don’t start showing up until twenty after.”

“And what kind of politician would it make me if I didn’t show up on time?” Dan retorted. Lester stepped to the side and Dan walked into his house. It was nice inside, modern, the kind of house that you would expect a successful politician to have. “Actually, Lester, it’s good for me that I’m here first.” Dan sat on a very large sofa.

“Oh?” Lester asked, pouring two glasses of wine. He gave one to Dan and took the other for himself. “And why’s that?”

“Would you be willing to step down from the elections this year?” Dan asked bluntly, taking a small sip of the wine. It was good. Dan wondered off-handedly if Lester’s intern had bought it for him.

Lester chuckled, taking a seat next to Dan on the sofa. “Why would I do that?”

“Come on, Lester,” Dan said with a soft chuckle, looking his opponent in the eye. “We both know this rivalry between the two of us is juvenile, and the only reason it exists is because we’re both great candidates for office.”

“So why don’t you step down?” Lester asked.

Dan laughed softly, “Because I’m better.”

That seemed to set something off in Lester. “But I’m older.”

“I’m younger, people like young success stories better,” Dan retorted.

“I’m more experienced,”

“Woah Lester, didn’t ask what you’re like in bed.”

Lester turned bright red, whether that be from embarrassment or anger, Dan couldn’t tell. “I’m nicer.”

“People don’t like nice, Lester, they care about someone who’s gonna get things done for them.”

“Oh yeah?” Lester asked. At this point, he was right on top of Dan, their faces a few inches apart. “And you’re the kind of guy who gets things done, are you, Howell?”

“Yeah, I am,” Dan answered with a false sense of bravado.

“Prove it.”

And so Dan reached forward, pulled Lester closer by his shirt collar, and kissed him.

Alright, so maybe that hadn’t happened between Madison and Hamilton in 1790, but it sure was a good way to get Lester to shut up.

When Dan pulled away, both boys were bright red and completely silent. Lester was the first to snap out of the haze. He sat a fair amount of distance away from Dan, adjusted his shirt, and cleared his throat before speaking. “This doesn’t change anything.”

“Agreed,” Dan said quickly, taking a long sip of the wine in his hands. The two sat in an awkward silence for a minute. Dan watched the clock carefully. 7:08. “Hey Lester,” Dan spoke suddenly. “You said your guests weren’t going to get here until twenty after, right.”

“Yes,” Lester replied, giving Dan a perplexed look. “Why?”

“Good,” Was all Dan said.

And then he pulled Lester into another kiss. Opposition be damned.


End file.
